


Эмигрант

by R2R



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тирион Ланнистер попал под проклятие и очутился в Сторибруке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эмигрант

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест однострочников по Once Upon a Time.

\- То есть как это - Гуляка не гном? А кто он тогда?  
\- Вообще-то принц, - подал голос сам Гуляка, он же Тирион Ланнистер. Он обошёл Лероя и остановился перед столом шерифа, заложив руки за спину.  
\- Что, брат Дэвида? - Эмма с сомнением измерила взглядом эту потенциальную ветку своего генеалогического древа.  
\- Нет, другого самовлюблённого болвана, разгуливающего повсюду с мечом. И ещё я брат королевы.  
Коротышка держался уверенно, можно даже сказать - властно.  
\- Ты брат Регины?  
\- Нет, ещё одной самовлюблённой кровожадной стервы.  
\- Послушай, я бы с радостью поиграла с тобой в "угадай королеву", будь у меня пара часов свободного времени. Вот только у меня вместо этого ещё восемьсот человек в очереди. Так что давай к делу, пока я не решила, что ты подходишь под "магические угрозы неустановленной природы".  
\- А что если подхожу?  
Эмма с намёком поклацала наручниками.  
Тирион покосился на них и изобразил бровями чуть усталое, но искреннее смирение.  
\- Я вообще не из вашей сказки. Можете считать, что я эмигрант.  
\- Все мы тут эмигранты... Если ты не гном, тогда кто? Кобольд?  
\- Человек. Ошибка природы, позор моего отца, карлик, и при этом чистокровный человек. Не верите?  
\- Да верю, верю, - Эмма записала "человек" в графе "вид магического существа". - Проверить я всё равно ничего не могу. Записываю со слов.  
\- О, так я мог бы записаться великаном?  
\- Ага, - ухмыльнулась Эмма. - Удачи с этим.  
\- Кое-какие части моего тела вполне...  
\- Мы бы гордились, будь Гуляка гномом, - перебил его Умник.  
\- Только если мне не придётся работать в шахте. Извиняйте, ребята. С киркой у меня дружбы не выйдет.  
\- Название твоего королевства?  
\- Западные Земли, Вестерос.  
\- В книге такого нет, - Эмма сверилась со списком. - Продиктуй по буквам. И попробуй найти его на карте. У нас ещё не всё отмечено. Кем ты был в Сторибруке?  
Тирион разгладил карту, которую ему подали, всмотрелся.  
\- Пишите - путешественник. Моего королевства здесь нет.  
\- Шляться по миру - это ещё не профессия. По крайней мере, не в штате Мэн. Придумай что-нибудь другое, да побыстрее. Очередь ждёт.  
\- Он помогал ребятам ремонтировать мост, - сказал Лерой.  
\- Строитель, разнорабочий? - задумалась Эмма.  
\- Лучше "архитектор", - сказал Тирион. - Понимаю кое-что в фортификации.  
\- Архитектор, отлично. Как ты сюда попал?  
\- Проклятие, - развёл руками тот. - Точнее не скажу.  
\- "Проклятие", - отметила шериф. - Нуждаетесь ли вы в транспортировке обратно в свой мир?  
\- Я ещё не свихнулся.  
"Не нуждается", - поставила галочку Эмма.  
\- Перечислите ваши магические способности.  
\- Раздражать тех, с кем разговариваю... Э-э, никаких, шериф, мэм.  
\- Здорово. "Отсутствуют". Нуждаетесь ли вы в пособии на период адаптации?  
\- Не-а.  
\- Бери, - подтолкнул его в плечо Лерой. - Не выделывайся.  
\- Только если госпожа шериф согласится просадить его со мной сегодня вечером. В каком-нибудь заведении, где подают коктейли с вишенками.  
\- Любишь вишни? - Эмма улыбнулась.  
\- Ага.  
\- Замётано. Проверь всё по списку. Двести баксов подъёмных получишь на кассе. Границу города не пересекать, если не хочешь потерять память. Увидев что-то необычное, не паниковать, не орать, не пытаться проткнуть его мечом. В порталы не прыгать. Драконов, волшебников и Румпельштильцхена не дразнить. Заключая сделки, внимательно читать мелкий шрифт. Ты точно уверен, что не хочешь домой?  
\- Меня там никто не ждёт.  
\- Что ж, тогда удачи тебе, Тирион Ланнистер, в нашей сказке.


End file.
